managariefandomcom-20200214-history
Paxarro
Description The Paxarro are the bird people of the Aratian mountains, created upon a string of wishes granted by the Great Owl Maotouying. Lacking the ability to fly, or sing the songs of their truely avian bretheren, they have developed a strong written tradition and practice, keeping vast records in great libraries, and a scholarly practice that takes them far and wide on a journey for enlightenment, though who's to say whether what they find is better than what they left behind... History The Paxarro are a spiritual people, kind and gentle are their ways.They hail from the Sacred Glade, a hidden grove deep in the Aratian Mountains, where Maotouying, the Great Owl, their Laoshi rests within his great Library. The story goes that that primite Paxarro flew around the Glade, and saw primitive man. The Paxarro watched him for a while before flying back to the Glade and asking the Great Owl: "Oh Great Owl, I have traveled into the valleys below and seen beings of pink skin and featherless hair, they walk across the bare dirt and bare talon-less wings of many toes, they have tools and build huts of stone and wood, while we Paxarro must nest in trees and twigs. Oh Great Owl, may we be blessed to be as they"? The Great Owl looked upon the small Paxarro for a time, before answering "I can make it so, you will have arms akin to the men below, and the legs to match, though in exchange for the ground and the tools to work it the skies are yours no more" The Paxarro gazed upon his new limbs in amazement, and thanked Maotouying, before walking down from the Glade to see the men below once more. Once more the Paxarro returned troubled "Oh Laoshi" he proclaimed "I have seen the Men below once more, and once more I am beset with doubts! They speak and laugh in tongues not of song, they have words and phrase for things not in notes, and can convey without lilt or harmony! Oh Maotouying, bless me with this gift so I may speak with the men below"! Maotouying blinked once more, and spoke across the Glade "I grant you this gift young Paxarro, though know that in the speaking tongue the gift of the old songs will ever evade you, with words you lose your notes, and with speech does the harmony become undone" The young Paxarro opened his beak to speak, and a strange new voice emerged "Thank you Laoshi! I will carry this blessing with pride for all my days"! Maotouying nodded "With these blessings you are ready for the world ahead of you, I shall watch over you as my own clutch, and shall always protect you" With this, Maotouying took to the sky and flapped his might wings. The dew on his wings scattered themselves to the heavens and glinted in the distant lights, setting themselves as the stars above. Maotouying flew above the clouds, and for a time was not seen, until the dark of night came and the moon hung high over the Glade, the eye of Maotouying ever watchful over his clutch and kin. In Game Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. Age Paxarro reach maturity by age 15. Compared to humans, Paxarro live similarly lengthly lives, sometimes making it well into their 200's Size Paxarro are about 5 feet tall. They have thin, lightweight bodies that weigh between 80 and 100 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Writing Traditions You can duplicate other creatures' handwriting and craftwork. You have advantage on all checks made to produce forgeries or duplicates of existing objects Paxarrin Teachings Your are proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Stealth and Sleight of Hand Languages You can speak, read, and write Common, Paxarrin and another language of your choice.